just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Singers
Total Drama Singers is a spin off of Just Dance TV Show and Kygo And Friends. Plot Contestants The Amount of contestants of this show has is: * Eminem * Alesso * Ariana Grande * Lady Gaga * The Weeknd * Bruno Mars * Justin Bieber * Jonas Blue * Kygo * Kristian Kostov * Stromae * Calvin Harris * Stereo Mike * Chance The Rapper * Lil Wayne * Alessia Cara * Zedd * Troye Sivan * Sia * Justin Timberlake * Robin Bengtsson * Jordan Fisher * Maluma * J Balvin * Camila Cabello * Luis Fonsi * Daddy Yankee * Katy Perry * Ellie Goulding * Rita Ora * Avicii * Iggy Azalea * Diplo * Nicky Romero * Marshmello * Drake * Alan Walker * Rihanna * Bryson Tiller * Tiesto * Danny Saucedo * Nick Jonas * Shawn Mendes * Isaiah Firebrace * Selena Gomez * Charlie Puth * Jp Cooper * Inna * Zara Larsson * Marcus & Martinus * Joe Jonas * Nicki Minaj * John Newman * Benjamin Ingrosso (a.k.a. Ben G) * Sage The Gemini * Kendrick Lamar 2nd Cast: * Salvador Sobral * Dami Im * Daft Punk * David Guetta * Becky G * James Arthur * Adele * Quavo * Sam Smith * Chris Martin * Jillionaire * Walshy Fire 3rd Cast: *Robin Thicke *Pharrell Williams *Jamala *Taylor Swift *Ed Sheeran *The FO&O *The SunStroke Project *1D *Mark Ronson *French Montana *Adam Levine *Jacques Houdek *Poli Genova *Nadav Guedj *Hovi Star *Demi Lovato *2 Chainz *Sergey Lazarev *Big Sean *Demi Lovato *Shakira *Skrillex *Deadmau5 4th Cast *Martin Garrix *Eric Saade *Miriam Bryant *Sting *Alexandra Maquet/Alma *Jay Kay *Calum Scott 5th Cast *John Lundvik Teams The Poisonous Cats * The Weeknd * Stereo Mike * Charlie Puth * Shawn Mendes * Danny Saucedo * Drake * Alan Walker * Tiesto * Isaiah Firebrace * Rihanna * Diplo (But moves to the Flaming Birds) * Marshmello * Selena Gomez * Troye Sivan * Jp Cooper * Nick Jonas * Iggy Azalea * Nicky Romero * Luis Fonsi * Daddy Yankee * Zedd * Kygo * Jonas Blue * Justin Timberlake The Flaming Birds * John Newman * Chance the Rapper * Bryson Tiller * Lil Wayne * Ariana Grande * Stromae * Kristian Kostov * Rita Ora * Ellie Goulding * J Balvin * Maluma * Jordan Fisher * Bruno Mars * Benjamin Ingrosso (a.k.a. Ben G) * Justin Bieber * Calvin Harris * Avicii * Katy Perry * Robin Bengtsson * Alesso * Alessia Cara * Eminem * Camila Cabello * Sia Action The Twisting Kangaroos The Singing Parrots Revenge Of The Island Phakitew Island Snipping Fishes *Alessia Cara *Jordan Fisher *James Arthur *Eminem *Hovi Star *Jamala *Dami Im *Poli Genova *The SunStroke Project *Taylor Swift *2 Chainz *Marcus & Martinus *Ed Sheeran *Inna *Demi Lovato *Daft Punk *John Newman *Sam Smith *Stromae *Major Lazer *Adam Levine *Danny Saucedo *The FO&O *Kristian Kostov Bouncing Bears *1D *Bruno Mars *Jacques Houdek *2 Chainz *Chris Martin *Becky G Dancing Worms *The Weeknd *Sergey Lazarev Category:Spin-Offs